A user interface may serve as a space or environment wherein a user interacts with some system, for example receiving data from that system and/or sending instructions to the system. The term is frequently applied to the use of computers and other information systems.
To date many user interfaces, including but not limited to graphical interfaces, have been designed to support a single mode of interaction. For certain environments, such an arrangement may be suitable. However, as environments become increasingly rich in terms of the amount and complexity of content therein, the number and sophistication of available system functions, the environment dimensionality (for example 2D or 3D), etc., single-mode interfaces may prove insufficiently flexible to support a desired level of user interaction.
There is a need for a simple, efficient method and apparatus for interfacing between a user and a system, potentially supporting multiple modes of interaction.